Tricks and Trades: Niwa Family Secret
by Tranquil Crisis
Summary: Kikyo had known from day one that her job in life was to protect her beloved brother, Daisuke - from anything. When an enemy gets in the way of that, she decided to take matters into her own hands. SATOSHIxOCxKRAD. M for sexual situations / language.
1. Complications

WHOOP! So, I revamped this, and I like it much better the second-time-round. It's much better, and more thought out than before.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own DN Angel, Satoshi, Krad, Daisuke, etc. (though I wish I did). I only own Kikyo and Lelia.  
Oh, by the way, I changed the ages from the original fourteen/fifteen to sixteen and seventeen. I hate that they were so young. And, I gave Dark and Krad ages, as well (I'll put that in later.)  
And Krad has a bigger part in this story than he does in the anime/manga. He also changes clothes! (you know, he's not stuck in that same boring outfit) and his wings are like Dark's, when he's in normal clothes they dissapear. But, he doesn't have a familiar, they just dissapear under his clothes.

Anyway. ENJOY! R&R.

* * *

TRICKS AND TRADES ( NIWA FAMILY SECRET )

**THERE WILL ALWAYS BE COMPLICATIONS**

"Happy birthday, Daisuke!"

The red-headed twin glared lazily at the bouncy, excited brunette standing on the ladder connected to his bed. She was grinning down at him, two white animals on each shoulder. Wiz, on her left shoulder, was Daisuke's bunny-like creature, and soon to be familiar. Lelia, on her right shoulder, was the female's white ferret and familiar. Her 'double-milk-chocolate' hair was fashioned in her signature look – straight hair with a pale pink and white large-ribbon-headband on the top of her head. Her pale violet-red eyes stared down at him cutely, and she wiggled her nose. "Wakey, wakey, Dai-Dai!" The bunny on her left shoulder jumped down on the boy's head, making an odd little noise as he did so. "Kyuu! Kyuu, kyuu – _kyuu_!" The brunette giggled, petting the bunny thing. As Daisuke rolled onto his other side, his twin rolled her eyes. "Wake up! You have big plans today, don't you?" She asked, hands on her hips as she leaned against the ladder. One eye closed, she sighed as Daisuke waved at her, a signal to go away. She was waking him up extra early on his orders, and their mother's. "By the way," She stated, grinning, a mischievous look in her eye that Daisuke didn't catch. "The Harada twins are in the kitchen – Risa has a gift for you, by the looks of it."

Daisuke shot up, the bunny went flying. Kikyo stuck her arm out and grabbed the bunny before he went flying off the edge. She jumped down, off the ladder, as Daisuke nudged her away. "Get dressed; you don't want Risa seeing you in your jammies, do you?" She asked, smirking all the while as Daisuke ran to his closet, tossing on his school uniform. Kikyo was already dressed in her school uniform, the red skirt and white sailor top, and she just watched with Wiz and Lelia as the red-head freaked out. Once Daisuke was fully dressed, the two made their way downstairs. The red head looked at the kitchen table. Daisuke finally got the picture. "Hey, wait! Miss Harada isn't here!" Kikyo smiled her knowing smile, hands behind her back, "I know. But now that I have your attention," She pulled a black robe out from behind her, tossing it on Daisuke, and fixing it so that it fit on him. It was a little big, but it'd do.

Pulling her brother to the basement stairs she dragged him down. With the hood over his head, Daisuke could barely see where he was going. At the bottom of the stairs, Wiz jumped off Kikyo's shoulders, "Incoming, Mom!" She called out, shoving the boy towards their mother, in order for her to complete the ceremony. With her brother downstairs, Kikyo walked back up, Lelia wrapped around her neck. _I could go for some breakfast..._

"That wasn't funny, Kikyo." Daisuke stated, forty-five minutes later, after the ceremony, which Daisuke complained about because, one; there was no breakfast and two; he was almost late, which didn't make sense because he was _trying_ to be early.

The brunette giggled, hand over her mouth, "It was plenty funny. Now, scoot!" She stated, tapping Daisuke's lower back as they jogged out the door. As they made their way down the street, Daisuke in a rush, Kikyo turned to the window over the door. Their mother waved, Wiz and Lelia sitting comfortably on the windowsill. "Make sure you're back here no later than twenty-seven seconds past 4:52 P.M., otherwise something bad might happen! I don't care if she _does_ agree to go out with you!"

Daisuke sputtered, removing the bread piece from his mouth, "H-how'd you know about that?"

Emiko gave a blunt reply, "I'm your mother. You can't hide these things from me. She's Risa Harada; one of the twins!" She replied, winking at the two of them.

The red head blushed the color of his hair, "No way!" he said, amazed at that his mother knew almost everything about his crush, and he didn't know she even knew.

"She's the younger one, right?" Mom asked. Kikyo laughed and rolled her eyes at Daisuke's red face, pulling him along.

"You told her!" He accused, pointing a finger as they ran the streets to the train. Kikyo shrugged her shoulders, "Mom is _very_ persuasive."

Two blurs of white and red passed through the outskirts of town as Daisuke ran and dragged his twin along the town heading to the train station in order for his plan to work out. "Daisuke are you sure about this? I mean just asking her today and all?" She asked, knowing Risa's feelings on her twin. But, as good a friend she was, Kikyo couldn't tell Daisuke.

"Of course I'm sure." He replied, confident as he kept his eyes ahead of him.

"Alright, if you say so..." She sighed and kept running, pulling her longer than needed to be brunette hair into a messy ponytail.

"Last call; loading all passengers into the train. The train will be leaving shortly," The announcer called, scanning the area. Once he caught sight of the twins, he smiled.

"Wait up!" Daisuke huffed, running faster before the train loaded and drove off.

"Oh, Daisuke, Kikyo you don't have to run – you won't miss this one. But, aren't you two a bit early today?" He asked as they showed their train passes. He approved and let them through, though the twins stopped briefly.

"Yeah we've got something to do." Daisuke said, rubbing the back of his head. Kikyo snickered, tapping his shoulders affectionately. "More like _you_ have something to do. He just dragged me along for the show," The announcer laughed, while he adjusting his hat, "Well, you two, have a good day." Kikyo smiled, giving him a wave, "We will. You, too,"

She guided him onto the train and towards the back, Daisuke sitting in a seat where he would be seen as soon as Risa got on the train. The twins sat side-by-side, Daisuke holding his bag in his lap as Kikyo held her next to her. The brunette twin glanced down at the mint-green envelope in his bag, and Daisuke looked to it too.

The twins didn't look anything alike, save their nose and lip structure – courtesy of their mother. One would think that they weren't even twins upon seeing them, but they were, and had the last name to prove it. What other family in the city had the last name of 'Niwa'? Kikyo was graced with her parents brown hair, a mixture of both. Their father had dark brown hair, and their mother had honey brown hair. Kikyo was a mix, and called hers a 'double-milk-chocolate' since it wasn't completely honey, or dark brown. Daisuke had their father's spikey hair, but the color of ripe strawberry red, like their grandfather had in his younger days. Both had reddish eyes, but Daisuke's were more a cherry red than Kikyo's pale violet-red eyes. Overall, Kikyo looked like the more normal twin. But, Daisuke and his sister were liked equally.

Kikyo looked back at Daisuke as he tried to straighten out his hair. Placing a comforting hand on his wrist, she smiled, "You're going to do fine." Daisuke smiled, taking a deep breath, before looking at Risa as the train pulled to a stop. Daisuke panicked. The train pulled up so that Risa got on at the middle of the train, rather than he normal spot in the back. "Hey, wait! That's the wrong door!" He argued standing and clutching his bag. The intercom went off again as Daisuke sat down, and Kikyo frowned, running a hand through her now straight locks again.

"Please watch your step. The platform is being renovated for the time being. We hope there are no inconveniences."

Kikyo sighed turning her attention out the window, "Only one."

* * *

The train pulled at stop at Grand Station, the last stop and the center of town. Kikyo blinked as Daisuke tugged at her wrist. He looked at her, slightly worried as the rest of the passengers departed. "Are you alright, Kiky?" He asked, stopping and looked at his sister. She grinned, lightly shoving him off the train, "Perfect! Now, go get her, Dai!" She stated, watching as Daisuke nearly stumbled down the steps, blushing tomato red. Daisuke looked up, hearing Risa's voice. She was waving to a small brunette girl who was running, maybe to catch up to a parent, or run to school. Kikyo heard Daisuke gulp and she gave him thumbs up, in reassurance. Daisuke took one last breath and stepped up, "M-Miss Harada!"

When Daisuke turned back around, Kikyo dropped her hands to her sides. She frowned, slightly. She shouldn't be giving Daisuke all this encouragement, especially when Risa didn't feel that way towards Daisuke and Kikyo knew it, too. But, that had been a few months ago... Maybe Risa had a change of heart. _Yeah. That's it – she had a change of heart. Daisuke will be fine,_ she thought to herself, giving herself reassurance.

Risa turned, confused, but smiled upon seeing her friends, the Niwa twins. Risa and her twin were good friends with Kikyo, which led Daisuke to create a crush on Risa. The four had become good friends upon all learning they were twins. Riku and Kikyo immediately bonded because of same sports they played. They were on the same field hockey team last year, so they had known each other beforehand. Kikyo had quit at the start of the new school year, when she decided to take on dance instead. Then when Risa met Kikyo, the two became the best of friends. So, overall, the four twins were quite good friends.

"Niwa!" She called out.

Daisuke stepped up, but underestimated how close the step was. Mid sentence, he fell forward, "Good morn-AH!" He caught himself mid-trip and did a cartwheel up the steps. Risa saw and reached out, dropping her bag to catch Daisuke's arm. Kikyo ran up the stairs, to try and balance out her brother from the back. Daisuke was at a loss for words. He blinked, Risa blinked. Risa was utterly confused – poor girl – and Daisuke was standing there like an idiot. Finally, after a pinch on the leg from Kiky, he found his voice. "I'm so sorry!"

The school was in sight. Risa and Kikyo walked side by side, Daisuke on Kiky's empty side. He was still apologizing for the event that happened ten minutes ago. And every time, Risa reassured him that everything was alright. Risa giggled, taking an extra step, "You don't have to keep apologizing – it's alright." She turned, smiling sweetly to Daisuke. He started to discreetly pull out the letter. "But, I like you that way, Niwa." Daisuke blinked a smiling forming on his face, while Kiky's emotions were opposite.

"R-really?" Daisuke asked, hopefully.

"Really. You're so nice. You're a lot kinder than any other person I know. When I'm class assistant, you always offer to help me carry things, and you always take my place for cleaning duty."

Daisuke was still pulling out that letter, "Well, it's because... You know..."

"I really can't think of you than any other boy I know at school. In many ways you are my best friend in the world." She stated, smiling, completely oblivious. Kikyo turned at the sound of a soft pat on the ground. Risa noticed it too. She blinked, tilting her head to the side, "What's this?" She read the writing on the front, confused as to why it said her own name. Daisuke snapped from his trance, jumping forward and reaching to grab the letter. Once it was in his grasp, he jumped back to where Kikyo stood.

"This? Oh this is nothing. It has your name on it because I like your name, Miss Harada. Yeah! I was practicing it. Yes, practice!" Daisuke stuttered, while Risa only continued to blink. As nice as Daisuke was, he did have his odd days. This must have been one of them.

"Hey guys what's up?" A voice asked coming from the opposite direction. Kikyo turned, smiling at the familiar face. To herself, she gave a sigh. Good timing! Riku came at just the right time, saving the three from a very awkward moment.

"Oh, Riku!" Risa said, happy to see her sister. The brunette Harada moved over to Riku's bike, and pulled out two boxes from the basket.

"It's unusual seeing you two here. Niwa and Kikyo don't have morning practice like we do." Riku said

Risa walked to the Niwa's and held out the boxes. "These are for you, happy birthday, from me and Riku!" She stated, happily, and awaiting the reactions.

Kikyo smiled, "Risa, Riku, you didn't have to get us anything!" She stated, but opened her box anyway. Inside was a silver chain, and on the chain was a jade pendant. Not only was jade Kiky's favorite gem, but it was also her middle name; which made her love it more. "Thanks, guys! Dai, what'd you get?" She asked, peering over his shoulder. His box was larger than hers, but Kiky didn't mind. She smiled, Daisuke seemed really happy with his gift.

"Riku told me that you liked to draw, so we went out and bought that for you. We hope its okay, Niwa." She stated, hands behind her back as she indicated to the charcoal and new sketchbook they had gotten him. Riku smiled, turning to Kiky. "And we know you like jewelry, and that your favorite is jade. So, we figured the pendant would be cool. And, I love the design! The way it's twisted is so cool, don't you think?"

Kiky nodded as Risa helped to clasp together the silver chain. Once it was clasped tightly, Kiky smiled, hugging the twins in thanks. Daisuke smiled, and bowed briefly, masking his sorrow. Riku's watch beeped and the three looked to her. Risa and Riku turned to the Niwa's. "We have to go now; we'll see you in school!"

Kiky waved as the Harada twins departed. Once they were out of sight, she draped her arm over Daisuke's shoulder. "She cares, Dai."

Daisuke sighed, leaning into her arm, "Just not the way I expected."

* * *

A hand came slamming down on Daisuke's desk, and an angry face was in his vision. Lazily looking to his friend, Daisuke sighed in response.

"He's not dead, Saehara." Kikyo answered for him, one eye closed as she stared at the soon-to-be reporter. Arms uncrossed from her chest, Kikyo packed away the rest of her things, before walking a few short steps to Daisuke's desk, where he still sat, sulking. "Daisuke's in a tough position now. Give him a second."

"Well, snap out of it, Dai!" Saehara said, completely ignoring the brunette. She rolled her eyes and sat on the desk next to Daisuke's.

Not many kids were left in the room. The teacher had gone, just a few minutes before class, and as far as Kikyo could see, Daisuke, Takeshi, Satoshi Hiwatari, and she were the only ones left in the room. When Kiky looked back to her brother, she blinked – Takeshi was holding him up by the shoulders, shaking him like mad, whilst rambling about something big happening that night. Kikyo blinked, eyes widening slightly. At the sound of a pencil dropping, Kiky looked back at Satoshi, catching his gaze for a brief second. He seemed interested in what Takeshi had to say. Hopping off the desk, she moved to the back, picking up the dropped pencil. She held it out to the bluenette, "Here. You dropped this." She stated, smiling sweetly to the boy. He blinked in confusion, turning his attention to the brunette before him. Reaching up, he took the pencil back, muttering a soft 'thanks' before returning to his book.

Kikyo waved slightly as she walked back, but her smile fell within an instant of turning her back. Her smile was replaced by a frown, a curious look in her eye. The brunette blinked as Takeshi confronted her about coming with him to the 'big event'. Nodding her head, she shoved the boy back, her index finger on his forehead. "No way, Saehara. I've told you – I won't date you." Takeshi, once again bummed, frowned, but recovered quickly.

"Since I'm the reporter, you can take over my art room cleaning duties while I prepare for this ground-breaking story of mine!" Daisuke blinked, not at all wanting to clean up the art room. Takeshi sensed this and jumped to Daisuke, latching onto his back. "I'll get you a picture of _Ha-ra-da_!" When Daisuke seemed a little bit convinced, Saehara sweetened the deal, "An eight by ten!"

Just as Daisuke was about to agree, Kikyo slapped her hand down on Daisuke's desk. "No!" Takeshi's face fell, and so did Dai's.

Frowning, Takeshi looked to the girl, "And why not, Miss _Ni-wa_?" He asked, hands on his hips as he stood in front of the desk now, in front of Kikyo.

"Daisuke has to get home early tonight. I'll take over your cleaning duty – but just this once. And no more bribing my brother!" Hands once again on her hips, the girl turned to her twin, "Tell mom I'll be a little late, but home before twenty-seven seconds passed 4:52 P.M.," She winked, "Got it?"

* * *

She swiped the card – twice. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't connect it to the fact that her card was the wrong one. She had grabbed Daisuke's science lab card, instead of the art room card. Rolling her eyes, the brunette opened the keypad. She took a quick look around – seeing no one. She typed in '19843892' with record time, and the door beeped – it was open. She opened the art room door, and stepped in, but quickly turned back around. She nearly jumped, and let go of the door. It went swinging back to close, when the boy stepped forward, stopping it with his foot. With this sudden motion, the two found themselves in close proximity with each other – too close for Kikyo's liking. With a slight pink tinge crossing her cheeks, she took a step back, regaining her calm. "You shouldn't really sneak up on people like that, Hiwatari." She stated, turning her head away and pulling down her shirt, awkwardly.

With his normal bored, emotionless tone, the baby-blue haired boy stared at her through large glasses, "Sorry." he continued to stare at her. As much as it was annoying, it was awkward. The brunette narrowed her eyes, slightly, breaking the silence. She turned away, flipping on the light, "Grab what you need and head home – I've got work to do."

As if the fact was obvious, Hiwatari stepped in, letting the door close behind him, "I'm here for cleaning duty, too,"

Kikyo had picked up a dusting rag from the desk, and looked over her shoulder as Satoshi spoke, looking around slightly. Her eyes turned to the door, briefly, but she turned, ignoring her thought. She tossed the rag without warning; "Then get cleaning."

As she was erasing everything from the chalkboard, Satoshi moved boxes around. When he had finished that, he went to assist the smaller girl with the chalkboard. He noticed her height difference. Satoshi was the same height as Daisuke, and he noticed that Kikyo was a head shorter than him, and had to reach to wipe down the top of the chalkboard, even with the wooden extension she had. He watched in slight amusement as she stood on her tip-toes to reach the very top of the board. When she noticed his staring eyes yet again, she turned, an almost scowl on her face. "Done already?" When Satoshi nodded, no, she stood on flat feet, again. "Can you get the top? I can't reach – as you probably already saw."

If anyone were to walk in and hear her last statement, one would wonder as to why the female was being so bitter to the handsome Hiwatari boy. Well, she wouldn't have a set answer – why would she give away her information, let alone her secret? – And in truth, she wasn't being so bitter. Well, her voice did have a harsh tone, but it was because he was just _staring _at her. That was all he had been doing for the past half an hour. Every time Kiky looked over at him, he was staring at her with those big baby-blue eyes. It was getting annoying.

Satoshi stepped away from the board he was leaning on and reached out to grab the stick. His hand brushed against hers, and the rag fell to the ground. Kiky sighed, softly and went to pick it up. She bent down, and immediately went back up, clutching her forehead. Satoshi hadn't even realized he hit her with the stick, and looked at her with a slightly confused face as he stood straight again. She waved him off, and walked over to the covered paintings. She picked up three and started to bring them upstairs to the storage floor.

When she came back down the stairs, she stopped halfway down, looking at the door. Someone should have come in by now. "Why hasn't anyone else come?" She asked

Satoshi turned to her, but went back to cleaning the board, "I told them not to come," He stopped, setting the stick beside him and leaning on it. He watched as Kikyo came down the stairs. "I wanted to be alone with you."

Kikyo blinked, eyes narrowing again. "Is that so?"

He looked at the paintings above, hanging on the walls, particularly the painting ""_Goddess Radin_" by Giner."

"You like the arts as much as I do. Not just paintings, but, what you do, Miss Niwa; dancing. I hear you're quite good. I wanted to know your take on different types." He turned back to her, slightly smiling. Kiky blinked at him, leaning against the chalkboard. "Are you free tonight?"

Kikyo laughed, lightly, looking at the painting. "Well, I'm flattered that you'd want to talk about my dancing," Actually, she was slightly flattered, but she had her suspicions. "But I'm afraid tonight isn't the best night. It's my birthday. I'm supposed to be home early so I can celebrate with my family."

Satoshi sighed, setting the stick and rag on the tray underneath the chalkboard. He turned to Kikyo, hand extended in a hand-shake gesture "That's too bad. Another time, then?"

The brunette stared at the hand briefly, but smiled lightly, extending her own hand. "Another time."

* * *

Kikyo sighed as she made her way to the train station. She had plenty of time to get home. It was only four-thirty, leaving her twenty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds to get home. Yeah, she had plenty of time.

Upon getting home, the brunette sighed; sliding her shoes off at the door. She had gotten home at four-fifty and sixteen seconds – giving her plenty of time to say hello to Grandpa and Mom, before having to prep Daisuke on his soon-to-be temporary career. The younger-twin sighed as she passed by sprung traps, and a few discarded banana peels which she stepped over. When she finally got to the kitchen door, she opened it. Daisuke had already set off all the traps, so she had nothing to worry about. But, she was prepped anyway. As soon as she opened the door, a large red boxing glove came her way.

The brunette crouched to the ground and pushed up with her hands as the glove passed over her head. Once it was in front of her again, she pushed up, flipping backwards and kicking the glove out into the hallway. She landed gracefully on her feet, but didn't expect the sudden hug from her mother. "Ack! _Mom_!" Fighting to get away, Kiky fixed her hair, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Kikyo! That was even faster than Daisuke – how did you get through so fast?"

Kikyo stared blankly at her grandfather before pointing her thumb over her shoulder, "You didn't reset the traps, Gramps."

When the sound of loud footsteps were the only thing heard, beside the constant and loud 'Mom, Mom, Mom' from a familiar red head, the three turned to the staircase, seeing Daisuke, kind of. He was taller, tanner skinned and with long violet hair. Kikyo blinked; had two minutes and eleven seconds passed that quickly? Apparently it did. Emiko, who seemed far too busy with the dishes, turned, blue gloves on her hands, extending to her elbows, "Oh, you're so handsome!"

Daisuke sighed, "That's not what I mean! I can't go to school looking like this! Is this is 'bad thing' you were talking about?" Finally, Daisuke's cherry gaze set on Kikyo, "How come nothing happened to Kikyo!"

Emiko winked, holding up a finger. "That's just the old Niwa genes kicking in." Scrubbing at a dish again, she called over her shoulder, "Take it away, Kiky!"

"Finally," She sighed hands on her hips, and then looked back to Daisuke. "For over three hundred years, Dark's power has been passed through the Niwa family. Since that time, each generation of Niwa males goes through a major transformation on their sixteenth birthday. Now it's your turn to inherit Dark's name Daisuke."

"How do you know so much about this and I don't?" Daisuke yelled, pouting as he stepped further into the kitchen.

"This is the time for Dark to have an assistant. We've been trained since we were little in order for us to become our respective roles; you as Dark, and me as Dark's assistant. They used to call her the Phantom Sable. It's been one hundred and twenty years since the last Sable." She sighed, readying herself to tell another short story. "You see, every few generations in the Niwa family, twins are born: a male and a female. The male obviously inherits Dark's traits, while the female is trained to be Dark's assistant. I, as Sable, don't have another form like you do, but I use my own skills and have to hide my own face, whereas you just need to hide your alter-ego." She said

"But, I don't want to be a phantom thief. Change me back right now!" The red head complained

"Sorry we can't. I already sent out the warning letter that said 'Tonight at 11 PM we'll steal the Sacred Maiden!'" Emiko stated, walking into the kitchen, standing beside her daughter.

"No I won't do it! Kiky can go alone!" Dai yelled

"You'll do what you're told young man!" Grandpa yelled, making Daisuke flinch. "You've got no choice but to do it."

"And anyway you need the Sacred Maiden to change back," His twin stated, "So if you want to change back to normal you'll help me steal the Sacred Maiden."

Daisuke contemplated the situation. He _did _need to change back if he ever wanted to show his face again."Fine; I'll help." Wiz jumped onto his shoulder, cute as he was, making that 'kyuu' noise. Daisuke went to pet his head.

"Lelia," Kikyo said, and the white creature scurried up her outstretched arm, from the table. The ferret blinked with black eyes and wrapped herself around her master's neck, before scurrying down her back. Daisuke blinked, and when he reopened them, he saw black wings unfurling from his twins back.

Daisuke watched this odd little display, and his eyes widened as the transformation hit his brain. "Whoa!"

Gramps turned to Daisuke after seeing his granddaughter complete a successful transformation with her familiar. "Put your hand over Wiz's forehead. He transforms into Darks wings." Daisuke did so and Wiz transformed. The red head – now violet head – jumped back slightly as the wings attached to his back automatically. He jumped back even more as Wiz 'kyuu'd' again.

"Kikyo. Before you leave put on you put on your mask." Emiko stated, smiling as she handed over a black mask – a mask from a Mardi gras or masquerade. Though, this mask had strings in the back to secure onto her face.

Her mask was special. It had been engraved with a secret spell that had lasted two hundred years. The spell recognized Niwa blood through the skin and enabled the wearer to change their appearance. Kikyo, upon placing the mask on, had changed. Her hair was a short blond bob and her eyes took on a dark, sky blue glow. Her face seemed thinner and had a more rounded shape, though her voice kept the same pitch. When she placed the mask on, it blended into her skin, and came off as a tattoo. It was as if she was wearing lavander eye shadow and her eyelashes were black and purple and there were two purple eyeliner 'wings' protruding from the outside of her eyes. Her lips had been dyed the same lavender color. And right above her nose was the tattoo a swirling little thing, that looked like it fit perfectly on her face. And Kikyo didn't even feel it on her face. Plus number two, the mask made Kikyo's body older. It made her legs and arms longer, and her chest was more impressive, like an older woman's chest. Overall, she looked fit to be Dark's assistant. And the last bonus, the mask enabled the Niwa user to use magic feathers, just as Dark was able to.

* * *

Two black-shrouded figures loomed over the museum that was holding the Sacred Maiden. They didn't really look suspicious, aside from the oversize _black_ wings, were dressed in all _black_, had a random _black_ suitcase, and the female had a _black_ mask on – no, not suspicious at all.

With the police swarming the building as they sat, Daisuke and Kikyo watched as lights homed in on the entire building – front and back – awaiting the arrival of the flying phantoms; Dark and Sable. And said two phantoms were on their way, eagerly awaiting the hopeful fun in stealing a rare and valued artifact. Well, Daisuke was a complete wreck, nervous he might get caught and his red hair would come back – therefore the police knowing who he and the Sable were. But, his twin kept reassuring him, for she was quite excited – giddy, one might say. She felt the adrenaline pulsing through her, the fact of sneaking around a museum and stealing something. Of course, their thieving was for the good of everyone, even if they didn't know it.

When word finally got out to the police that Sable and Dark had appeared, more officers came and started to swarm the entrance. _This is a predicament_, Kikyo thought, blinking down at all the officers below her. She gasped, eyes widening as she thought she saw a glimpse of blue – but when she looked back, she saw nothing. Turning to Daisuke, she tossed him the suitcase. "Head inside, I'll draw the officers away. Be careful!" She hissed in a hushed tone, but not like anyone below could hear them. Daisuke, more like Dark, nodded and flew off to find an open spot to the museum. Kikyo, or Sable, on the other hand, swooped to the ground.

Kikyo swooped low to the ground, causing a large rush of air to pass over a group of guards. The teen smirked as she saw the detective – Takeshi's father. Flying back his way, Kiky raised herself high enough in the air to not be caught with a net, which seemed to be the police's favorite weapon tonight. Hands in front of her and shaping a small orb, the teen smiled, seeing a small orb or light appear in her hands. As it grew, she started to lower herself, and when it got to about the size of a baseball, she released the energy. Black feathers erupted from the orb, and the lights were covered, enabling the thief to get away, and hopefully cause a little of distress and gain some time.

Upon getting into the museum, Kikyo looked out a window. The feathers were starting to die down, but it wasn't a big deal – both Daisuke and Kikyo were in the building. And no one seemed to have followed them in.

"Looks like we – huh?" Turning, Daisuke looked to the entrance to the room. Footsteps were getting louder, and a faint light was growing larger and brighter. Some officers must have found their position. Softly cursing to herself, Kikyo dragged Daisuke behind a pillar. When he ran off, Kikyo went to stop him, but he winked, and continued on his way.

Detective Saehara came into the room, with a handful of police officers. "A Team covers the back entrance – B Team head to the rooftop. Damn, the emergency lights won't turn on!" He exclaimed, obviously very pissed at the fact he didn't catch the thieves yet. He shined the flashlight over to the stand, which was supposed to be holding the Sacred Maiden. Kikyo followed the gaze, and even she was surprised to not see the statue.

"Damn! How did they get in here without setting off the alarms?" He asked himself

"Detective!" Kikyo turned her head, just barely being able to see an officer come in the room, clutching his arm. His head was ducked down and she could barely see his face. When the detective rudely asked him to report, the officer slightly stumbled. "I'm sorry! It seems both Dark and Sable have escaped – and through the main entrance!"

Infuriated, Detective Saehara took off, "The main entrance! Not possible! Everyone to the main entrance hall!" When the remaining officers started to leave, Kikyo saw that the injured officer hadn't left. Confused, she came out slightly. When he smirked, and made a 'humph' noise, she jumped back, holding a black feather. He removed his hat, showing long purple locks. Kikyo could have laughed. "Clever."

Daisuke snapped his fingers, and the Sacred Maiden was revealed from behind a veil of black feathers. "Very clever," Kikyo smirked.

Daisuke went forward and unlocked the code to the maiden. Getting the suitcase from behind the stand, the thief grabbed the statue carefully and placed it within the suitcase. At first, Kikyo didn't think it'd fit. The statue was far too bulky for the suitcase, but when she placed it in and closed the lid, she was surprised to see it fir inside, and even closed, looking as if nothing was inside. "Huh. Like Mary Poppins." She said, and the two shared a soft laugh.

"Congratulations – just like my old friend."

The twins gave a quick turn, and were both surprised to see familiar baby-blue hair and the body of a familiar student in the doorway.

Smirking, and arms casually crossed, Hiwatari looked to them, just like old friends. "Nice to meet you, though, we've met before, haven't we?" With that, Satoshi made a break for it, and ran at Daisuke. The teen, not seeing him coming, didn't have time to react, and was tackled to the ground by the boy. Kikyo placed the suitcase on the ground, and ran at the boys. Satoshi had Daisuke successfully pinned to the ground, and Kikyo ran at him, and slid across the floor, shifting Satoshi's legs and the boy's grip loosened enough for Daisuke to get away. He ran over to the case at Kikyo's command, and headed into the shadows. Satoshi, regaining composure, looked hurriedly through the room for Dark. When he saw Kikyo trying to make a break for it, the baby-blue haired teenager made a dash for her, tackling her to the ground. She struggled under his grip, and tried to throw her arms up, but he had pinned her down. He smirked down at her as she glared and cursed at him. She tried to move her legs up in an effort to kick him off, but he pressed his whole body down on her own – she was crushed – he had her.

Kikyo fussed and tried to shift, moving her body from side to side, but she couldn't move very far with Satoshi on top of her. The teen merely chuckled as he watched the sixteen year old girl beneath him struggle. "You're losing your touch – I thought you'd be better than this," he mocked, moving his face closer to hers to inspect it. When he got close to her face, close enough to kiss, he smirked. But his smirk faded as fast as it came, and he cringed, loosening his grip as he cringed at some kind of pain. "...no... Stop it!" he hissed. Kikyo took this chance to get away, but Satoshi was quick, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

The girl bit her lip, annoyed. This was getting ridiculous. Someone else was going to get here before she and Dark could make their escape – and she wasn't about to let that happen. Batting her eyes, the brunette definitely caught Satoshi's attention. He stared at her wide eyed for a moment as she sneakily moved in for the kill. She parted her lips, and blew on Satoshi's, making him eye her lips. Kikyo saw him visibly shiver, meaning her idea was working. Aiming her eyes back at Satoshi's, they flashed emerald in the visible light. His jaw dropped, slightly, and Kikyo felt his hands losing grip on her wrists.

She shot up and closed the space between them.

Kikyo opened her eyes to see if she still had Satoshi on the hook, which she did. But before she could shove him off and get back to Dark, the brunette twin noticed something different. Satoshi's hair was...longer? And it was gray. Knowing all too well and very surprised, Kikyo gasped, forgetting she was kissing Satoshi and he growled hungrily, no longer sounding nor acting like him. The grip on Kikyo's wrists was back, and she struggled to get away from the Hiwatari boy. Frantically looking about the room, Kikyo feared that Dark had already left. Though she was happily wrong as she saw Dark's spiked violet hair and his face as he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the teen. Satoshi, on the other hand, was now writhing on the ground, his hair shifting from the familiar light blue to a gray-gold color.

"No...!" Kikyo muttered, as Dark dragged her away. When Satoshi's hair finally returned to its normal baby blue color, Dark and Kikyo were already at the window. Dark smirked, holding the case for the Sacred Maiden with one hand, and holding onto Sable's arm with the other. "We'll be taking the Sacred Maiden, Commander," his smirk deepened and he stepped back onto the window ledge, before jumping out. Kikyo followed suit, though she wasn't paying attention, and a large piece of glass sliced through her arm. She held on to the cut, as she flew beside Dark, and only looked back once to see Satoshi standing in the museum window – a smirk on his handsome face.

Sighing, the teen caught up with Dark.

He wasn't angry or anything – he actually seemed to ignore the fact that Kikyo had kissed the Commander, and nearly gotten herself stuck there. In fact, he seemed playful about being out and about.

"Ahh! It feels good to be out again!" he sighed, breathing in the night air. Taking a peek back at his black clad partner, he gave her a cheesy, yet charming grin. "Well, well. I forgot about you, Sable. Or, have you changed your name again?" He laughed, shifting his weight so that he flew beside the young girl. Seeing her distant expression, he looked her over. Since this was his first night, he was really getting a look at Kikyo – he had only seen her through the eyes of Daisuke – which wasn't much of a view. Looking her over still, he spotted a deep cut across her right arm. Blinking, he moved in to inspect it. Kikyo didn't seem to be paying much attention to him, but when he got right up close and in her face, she blinked at him – confused. "What are you...?"

He grabbed her arm, and inspected the cut, which still had glass in it. "You should have Emik...I mean your mom check that out." He said, fixing his slip up about Kikyo's mother. She laughed a bit, holding onto her arm, and stared ahead. They were coming up on their house – she could see it on the banks. But before they could get there, they had to pass over the Harada house. She saw Dark looking at the oversized mansion, he flinched, grabbing his shoulder. "Augh... I might need to set down for a minute." He muttered, probably more to himself than anyone. Kikyo noticed and offered to take the Sacred Maiden case back while Dark rested for a minute, even though the house wasn't too far off. But, she didn't complain, and took the case and flew off.

Upon getting home, Kikyo sighed, stepping into the back yard, where her mother and grandfather were waiting for her. Emiko wondered where Daisuke was, or Dark, and Kikyo replied that he had to set down and wasn't too far behind.

"Oh, Kiky, what happened to your arm?" Her grandfather asked, spotting the dripping wound.

Kikyo had nearly forgotten about it, and tried to remember what happened. "Oh, I snagged it on a piece of cut glass. No biggie." She said, faking a smile to try and hide her exhaustion and nerves.

When the three started to head into the house, Kikyo sighed before going to strip of her mask. The teen blinked.

Her mask was missing.

* * *

Well! I hope you enjoyed it - I enjoyed writing it!

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER**:  
Kikyo has a run in with Satoshi Hiwatari!  
Daisuke has a run in with Riku Harada!  
Krad makes his appearance, but unseen and with stealth!  
Daisuke gets lured in by Risa Harada!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **TRICKS AND TRADES ( NIWA FAMILY SECRET )**, HERE ON

Also, I'm rewriting Hook'd and it'll be under the new name of 'Hook's Hidden Kiss' which will be released in a week or so. I'm on vacation now, so a lot of stuff is going to be written.

TTFN, tranquil crisis.  
=3


	2. Excitement

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DN Angel or any of the characters, places, etc. I only own Kikyo Niwa, Lelia and others you don't recognize from the show/manga.

Well! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I went on vacations with my boyfriends family, and they didn't have internet access I could use, so I had to just think my ideas out then finish when I got home. But, anyway! SECOND CHAPTER!

This is filled with a lot of sexy-kissy moments. And, hehe, an interesting little surprise at the beginning after Kikyo goes to bed.

Anyway, this one is a little shorter than the first, but I think you should expect that. The first chapter is usually the longest, so these will be a little shorter.

The bolded, italics text is either Dark or Krad, though I'll explain who is who so you won't be confused. Dark hasn't made his appearance in Daisuke's mind yet, so it's just Krad for now. Also, to expand on that a bit, Satoshi is a full year and few months older than the Niwa twins, and since Dark/Krad appears on their sixteenth birthday, Krad has already been living in Satoshi's mind of about a year or so now.

**ENJOY!**  
- Tranquil Crisis

* * *

TRICKS AND TRADES ( NIWA FAMILY SECRET )

**NEVER A DULL MOMENT  
(Part 1 of 2)**

"Ow, _Mom_!" Kikyo cried, as her ever caring mother put a cloth dripping with hydrogen peroxide on the deep, still bleeding gash on her arm. The young brunette was gripping Daisuke's hand, who winced as his twin squeezed his hand tight, and watched as she whimpered because of the stinging liquid. Said red head had gotten home a few minutes earlier, and as soon as he did, Emiko and Daiki had to go to the basement and complete a sealing ceremony for the Sacred Maiden. And, as they did this, Kikyo whimpered and moaned in pain as they left her at the kitchen table, bleeding, and with hydrogen peroxide dripping down her arm.

"First you forget me, and then you, _ow_, drench my arm in peroxide!" Wincing again, the two twins sighed as the peroxide and blood was cleaned up, and Emiko now wrapped a gauze bandage around Kikyo's arm. "What kind of mother are you?"

"A good one," Emiko squeezed the gauze, causing it to apply pressure to the wound, though not letting it bleed again. "Now, shush!" She teased, before returning her attention to her daughter's arm. Kiky let go of Daisuke's hand, and he rubbed it as she turned, and smiled at him, a little sadly. "Sorry, Dai... It hurt... _A lot_."

"I guessed as much," He smiled, cheerful as ever. "Don't worry about it!"

Kikyo blinked. Her brother was so much stronger than she was. Not physically stronger, but emotionally. The kid was able to keep everything together, and not let his emotions bother him. The only time his emotions bothered him was when something was really bad and it made him hurt, again, not physically, but in his heart.

"Daisuke..."

"Okay! Time for bed! You've got school tomorrow, no sleeping in – I don't care if you are successful thieves!"

The twins snapped their attention to their mother, pouting and glaring. "MOM!"

"It's two in the morning, you expect us to wake up in four and a half hours to get ready?" Kikyo protested, as Daisuke dropped his head, sighing and whimpering.

Emiko winked, looking at her darling children. "That's right, now off to bed! Shoo!"

Kikyo sighed, sinking into the murky, bubbly water. It was three in the morning, she couldn't sleep. Her lips tingled weirdly. She had tried and tried, for an hour, but sleep wouldn't come. She was exhausted, _hell yes_, but she couldn't sleep. _I'll regret it in the morning, I know that, _she thought, resting her head on a folded towel on the edge of the tub. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she had toe dividers on her feet, with freshly painted baby blue polish on her toes, as well as her fingernails. Closing her eyes, Kikyo went over what her day was like. _It was one hell of a birthday, I'll say..._

The morning started off good. She was excited – Dark was coming and she could finally meet him (she had been dying to since Daiki told her the story) – so she woke Daisuke up extra early, as instructed. He wasn't very happy, especially after she told him Risa was there and she really wasn't – she woke him up, at least. Then the fiasco with Risa happened, which she wasn't happy about, but she saw it coming. School went by slow, but only because she was looking forward to later on that night. Then she had cleaning duty, which she took over for Daisuke, and that was interesting, especially since it was her and Hiwatari. School ended, then Daisuke became Dark (partially) and they went to get the Sacred Maiden. They ran into Hiwatari, and it got difficult.

Bringing a hand to her lips, Kikyo felt her face go hot. She had nearly forgotten about her sudden kiss with Satoshi. Well, she hadn't forgotten it, she just tried to. Biting her lip, the brunette lowered her hand, and dropped her head back again, looking at the ceiling. Today was the closest she had been to Satoshi Hiwatari. _Ever_. She had picked up his pencil near the end of the school day. He had been the only one to show up for cleaning duty, which just so happened to be the same day that she took over Daisuke's, no, _Saehara_'s, job. Then he turned out to be the Commander, which she already knew, though was hoping to avoid him, and he pinned not only her down, but Daisuke as well, which led her to kissing him.

And now, she couldn't get him out of her head. It wasn't even that good of a kiss! She didn't even _like_ Satoshi Hiwatari. He was just a classmate – and a classmate that didn't even need to _be _in school! He didn't talk to anyone, he was an over achiever at school, his adoptive father pushed him to do everything, he was the smartest kid in school and made everyone _know_ it, and he was Dark, Daisuke and her enemy! (And she only knew all this by reading his file, doing a little background check and a family tree search) Gasping, Kiky realized something. _It's like I'm stalking him. I know almost _everything_ about him from his file. His birthday is August 20__th __making him seventeen years old. He was given up by his mother, Rio Hikari, at the age of three, and was adopted months later by Kei Hiwatari. He went through school at an alarming rate, and graduated Lagoon University at the age of thirteen. He became Commander of Police when he was fourteen, and has been searching for the Phantom Thief Dark ever since, as well as his companion, Sable, if she were to show up._

"Oh, my _God_!" She rushed, sitting up quickly and making the water slosh out of the tub. "No," she gave a short laugh, as to reassure herself. "I _only_ know this because I want to keep Daisuke, Dark and myself safe. No other reasons." She said, and with that, drained the tub, grabbed a towel, and got dressed for bed.

She was finally tired.

* * *

The day started off as any other. The sun was shining through partially opened windows. Bed sheets were messy from a restless night and Kikyo Niwa was passed out, lying on her stomach, half awake.

"What a night," she heard the soft voice of someone, half complaining, half asleep, and a little bit amused.

The brunette blinked sleepily. Was Daisuke complaining as he came to wake her up? She peeled her eyes open once she decided she should wake up. Upon opening her eyes, the twin saw blue-green walls. She must have been facing the wrong way, since she didn't see Daisuke. As she turned, the brunette remembered that she didn't have blue-green walls. Her walls were a brownish-purple color.

Her eyes shot open, now recalling the voice that didn't sound like her brothers.

Kikyo was staring at pale ivory skin, _bare_ skin nonetheless. Feeling came back into her body. She was sore all over and she felt her arms draped over bare skin. Looking up hesitantly, she saw baby blue hair. Once the person being watched noticed that he had eyes staring at him, he looked down to the brunette hugging his stomach.

"S-S-Satoshi!" She asked in bewilderment as she swiftly removed her grip on him and scooted back, nearly falling off the bed. She pulled his bed sheets up over herself upon noticing her nude body. She blushed a tomato red color and watched as Satoshi grinned a bit. He scooted closer to her, and since she had no room left on the bed, Kikyo stayed put.

Feeling a little awkward and noticing her blush now extending to her ears and chest, Kikyo tried to grin sheepishly. "U-uhm... Satoshi what happened?" she asked timidly as he stared at her.

Satoshi blinked before sighing and sitting back against the headboard once more. Kikyo wouldn't deny that she was disappointed he moved away. She liked his closeness and wished it would come back. "You don't remember?" He asked, more to himself than her. He sighed again and looked at the ceiling. Was it for the better or worse that she didn't remember?

"Well...Yeah. That's why I'm asking..." she replied trying to think back on what happened.

Well, yesterday was Sunday so Kikyo went to the outdoor market to get fresh produce with her mom. There was no school, so after that she had the day free to herself until nine o'clock when she and Dark were scheduled to steal the Crimson Crystal from a local jewel collector on the south side of town. "Dark and I needed to steal the Crimson Crystal from the... Hakumei household, I think it was..." she looked to Satoshi for reassurance and he nodded. Things were coming back to her, but slowly. "Hm, I think we ran into you... Then Krad came along. I remember I had to fight him as Dark grabbed the crystal..."

With her finger on her chin, Satoshi thought she looked cute, and he didn't really want to sit around and wait for her to put the pieces together. Climbing back over to her, Satoshi pulled her more onto the bed. Looming over her, Satoshi's half asleep half alert face was the only thing she could see and the petite brunette blushed. "Krad did attack you, and you were injured. You told Dark to get away since you would hold Krad off, but he still attacked you. That's when I intervened." Satoshi's hands were placed firmly on each side of Kikyo's head and he was only covered with the sheet from his hips down.

This gave Kikyo a good look at his body. He...wasn't what she expected at all. He was muscular – not like overly muscular that it was gross, but the perfect mix of muscle that fit the body of a seventeen year old. _It must be from all the times he's chased Dark and me. He _does_ have to avoid obstacles... Then again, I'm sure he works out just to keep in shape. He seems like the type to do that._

"You fell into water and almost drowned. I saved you and brought you back here." Kikyo blinked, back to reality. Satoshi...saved her? Why would he do that?

"Why did you save me? Aren't I an obstacle for you to get to Daisuke? If you had the chance, why didn't you just let me drown?"

Satoshi buried his face in her neck and hair, nuzzling her softly before kissing up her neck to her ear. "Do you _really_ think I would let my own girlfriend_ drown_?" he asked and Kikyo gasped softly. She was his girlfriend? Her heart beat a bit faster when she thought of that and when he said that word. She kind of liked it.

Ignoring that for just a moment, Kikyo blinked. "What about Krad? Doesn't he want me dead?"

Satoshi sighed. "I wasn't exactly clear. I may have intervened and tried to get out, but Krad wouldn't let me. _He_ was the one who saved you and brought you back here. I asked him not to leave you on the side of the road." Kikyo blinked again. That was...so out of character for Krad. But, she was touched at his attempt to keep her safe.

Satoshi nuzzled her neck again, and then kissed her cheek, and then her lips. It was a short but sweet kiss and Kikyo continued with her interrogation. "Wait, so I came back here and I'm obviously alive. What else happened?"

He was back to kissing her neck again, and the boy smirked. _**Ah. Now we get to the good part**_. He was wondering why she didn't address the fact that they were both _naked _earlier. But, oh well. "You haven't put the pieces together yet, I see." Kikyo blinked. What pieces? Her cheeks flushed again as Satoshi's left hand supported himself and his right hand softly caressed her collarbone, then lower, between her breasts. She closed her eyes softly at his touch, and moved against him as he started to move away. Satoshi raised an eyebrow; a little excited she still wanted him to touch her. _I guess she doesn't remember after all._

He moved his finger lower and lower and he circled his finger around her belly button, earning a soft giggle from her as she arched her back up, letting her stomach brush against his own. Satoshi smiled lightly, before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Her eyes were still closed, and as he pulled away he saw a look of pure pleasure on her face. He rested his hand on her right thigh. Giving her another short kiss, he shivered as she snaked her arms over his lower back.

He gave a sharp grab at her thigh and Kikyo opened her eyes, glaring a little. She was in such a good state of mind... His touch felt so good, and then he had to go and grab her. "Ouch! What the-!"

She stopped as she realized she was looking into a pair of beautiful, golden eyes. Those eyes did not belong to Satoshi Hiwatari. And that golden hair did not belong to him either. "K-Krad!"

Krad smirked. "Do you _now_ remember all the fun we had last night?"

The brunette screamed.

* * *

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup, Kikyoooooooooooooo_!"

Kikyo screeched and shot up from her bed, scaring Daisuke off the staircase in the meantime. She was covered in sweat and she was breathing so heavy she thought she was having a panic attack. Daisuke relaxed once he saw Kikyo stop breathing so heavy and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What's with you?" He asked as Kikyo plopped back down on her bed.

"Kikyooooo."

Groaning, the young girl tossed a pillow at her brother. Today, it was his turn to wake her up early. He was standing next to her bed, holding the tossed pillow in his hands. When his sister didn't reply, Daisuke rolled his eyes and turned around to her desk, computer and shelves. She hadn't cleaned up the area in a while – it was messy, with homework strewn about, books half opened and propped up on the wall, her laptop was dead because she hadn't charged it, and there were manila folders on her desk. Curiosity getting the better of him, Daisuke tossed the pillow back, not realizing he hit his sister in the face as she was getting up. Blinking lazily and tiredly, she moved the pillow and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. She had to get ready for school. She had to put her dream aside for now, concentrate on school and..._Get those folders away from her brother_!

"Daisuke!" She shouted, jumping up and grabbing the folders from his hands. The red head looked confused at her, and frowned. Usually she was very open – why was she hiding this from him? Slightly hurt, Daisuke looked to Wiz and Lelia who bounded into the room. Kikyo sighed at her brother's face, and tried to give him an explanation. "It's not a big deal Dai, they're just papers. Mom and Grandpa wouldn't want you to see them, anyway." She said, herself hurt by Daisuke's expression, but he would have to be alright with it, until she told him what those folders were. He sighed, but cheered right back up again as Wiz hopped onto his head. "Okay, well, I made toast! It's on the table, come and get some!" Kikyo blinked, but smiled, nodded her head and watched as Daisuke walked down her loft stairs and out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sighing, she looked at the papers as she sat back down on her bed. They were files about the Hikari family, the Hiwatari family, Satoshi Hiwatari and Krad Hikari. Daisuke couldn't know that Satoshi was Krad, yet. He'd find out sooner or later.

The brunette was downstairs ten minutes later, dressed in her school outfit and fixing her hair so it was bouncy and curly, and in two perfect pigtails. Smiling to her mother and grandpa, she gave them both cheek-kisses and a big sloppy kiss for Daisuke on his cheek as well. The red head twin groaned and wiped his cheek, blushing as he grabbed another slice of toast. Kiky grabbed her bag from near the door, and grabbed a slice of toast as well, before the two were ushered out.

Saehara was first to greet the twins when they walked into the room. He was so excited, and was bustling as he explained the Phantom Thief's appearance. He had been writing article after article about it, and wouldn't stop until Dark and Sable were captured. Everyone had heard about Dark and Sable, and how they were so cool. Girls couldn't stop gawking, especially Risa, who came up to Kikyo as soon as she spotted her, and babbled on and on and on about how handsome he was and 'just because he's a thief, doesn't mean he's bad' and such. Kikyo giggled with Ritsuko, though the other girl did gawk as well. Kikyo even heard a few boys talking about the Phantom Sable. She heard things along the lines 'she's hot, dude!' and 'Dark's so lucky!' which made her giggle to herself.

It was nice to hear everyone gawking and talking about Dark and Sable, but their appearance was a week ago, and the duo had come back four times to steal something, didn't get caught and came back again. People didn't know when to stop talking about them, and they all couldn't get enough – I mean, who wouldn't? They only come around every forty years.

The first few classes had gone by quickly and Kikyo found herself completely bored, but her mind kept lingering from school…to him. It wouldn't stop and she would think of him for a while, realize what was happening, then have a mental freak out and return to her studies, only to think once again of Satoshi Hiwatari. A few times, she had even caught said boys gaze, which made her feel even more uncomfortable, which made the situation worse, which made the blue-haired boy smirk, for some reason or another.

When lunch came around, classrooms emptied and students filed into the school courtyard, lunch room and field to eat lunch. It was a forty-five minute period, giving students plenty of time for student to socialize and eat. It was then that Satoshi approached the brunette Niwa. Kikyo, Risa, Ritsuko and Manna were walking down the hall, lunch bags in hand as they went to the courtyard to eat where they always did – on the bleachers to watch the boys practice for whatever. Risa and the other girls usually got a kick out of it, but Kikyo just thought it was amusing. Riku for some reason wasn't walking with them; she had said she needed to do something else.

Risa, Ritsuko and Manna all stopped, giggled and blushed at the handsome Hiwatari boy, but got even more joy when they found out he was there to see Kikyo. Hiwatari, smooth as ever, was leaning against a wall in the cafeteria right before the doors to the outside, where nearly the entire room could see them. And no doubt, the entire room had their eyes on them – Hiwatari was a hot item in the junior year. He was the most wanted boy in their grade, and he wouldn't date anyone. He didn't have time, nor did he really want any, which were some of the many excuses he had given various girls (some not even from Azumano High School).

Hiwatari gave a slight, charming nod to the others, though he was really interested in the Niwa. "Ladies," he spoke, smooth and charming, just what she'd expect.

"Hello, Hiwatari," Risa sang as she giggled and tapped her friends arm. Kikyo sighed – she really didn't want to have anything to do with him now. When Hiwatari gave them 'a look' Risa noticed, giggled some more and decided to abandon her fellow twin. "Hey, Kikyo, we'll meet you outside, okay? Or, we'll just see you in class." And with another, lingering giggle, Risa took off with two other teens in tow. That left Satoshi Hiwatari and Kikyo Niwa in the doorway together, being stared at by the junior and senior class – much to her dislike.

"Can I help you?" After a long awkward silence, Kikyo needed to break it for fear of more awkwardness and fear of her own thoughts. Her eyes darted around the room. From her peripheral vision, she saw Risa peering in the window at her good friend, eager to see what was happening. The girls in the lunch room were eyes Kiky as well, some giving glares, while others looked close to tears.

"Happy birthday," he said, not really bothering to add much emotion into the phrase. Kikyo coked an eyebrow, about to say it was yesterday, but he walked to her, quickly and handed her a small black box tied together with a see through green bow. She blinked at him, and hesitantly accepted the gift, though all the while had a nice, bright smile on her face – a true smile. For the moment, she forgot she and Hiwatari were complete enemies and accepted his gift as any teen in their right mind would do. She untied the ribbon and opened the box, to see a beautiful green bracelet on a black cloth-like ribbon. It was pretty – and she did love green. "Is this…?"

"Yes, jade." He stated, arms crossed once again as Hiwatari returned to the safety of his wall. Pulling it up and out of the box, Kikyo looked as it was caught in the light perfectly and shined like she had never seen a bracelet do before. "Would you help me?" she asked, offering her wrist and the bracelet for Satoshi.

The bluenette blinked, obviously not expecting this reaction from the younger Niwa. He hesitated a moment as Kikyo held out the bracelet to him, her wanting him to help her clasp it. Satoshi nodded, and pushed off the wall once again, and began to close the space between them, whilst taking the bracelet from her delicate fingers. One girl squealed in protest as Satoshi neared the young Niwa, and Satoshi inwardly smiled. Something about being a heartthrob just made him feel powerful. Either that or it was Krad's need to be powerful. Once he finished clasping the bracelet, he took a small step back as Kikyo admired her new charm. It felt...oddly good to see her happy at the bracelet. She didn't feign interest, as he saw, which made him feel slightly good inside, which was not his intention, which made him a little confused. A short, cynical laugh broke into his thoughts, Satoshi made a face, which made Kikyo look at him oddly, though he paid her no attention.

_**Haha, Master Satoshi,**_ Krad mocked _**I think you are becoming infatuated with this girl. Since that lovely kiss she gave you a week ago, you haven't been able to stop thinking of her.**_ Krad gave a sigh filled with mockery and greed. Satoshi could tell he wanted to get his hands on Kikyo and even that made the Hiwatari boy angry. _**Did you see the way she parted her lips? She was just **_**waiting **_**for you to kiss her, she was asking for it. **_His taunting was getting annoying. Growling in the back of his mind, Satoshi glared at Krad, whom gave a laugh in reply. _**Ah, you should have let me out, Master Satoshi. I would have been able to get her **_**really**_** going. Wouldn't you have liked that?**_

_Shut up, Krad. Get out of my head, _Satoshi bit back, and to his surprise, Krad retreated into the back of his mind with one more laugh. Krad had been the one so eager to get out that night as Kikyo kissed him. Satoshi wouldn't deny that he enjoyed the kiss. Krad had quite enjoyed the young girl's short chance at seducing his dear Satoshi. It was so entertaining to watch as she bat her eyelashes and parted her lips, as if daring him to get closer and how Master Satoshi reacted when she kissed him, growling hungrily.

_You're sick, Krad. Shut up!_ Satoshi growled before not hearing any more of Krad's thoughts

"..._Saaaaatoshiiii_." Kikyo repeated for the third time. In a hushed tone, she had been trying to get his attention as he stared off into space, making a face once before relaxing. Said bluenette finally reacted; he looked up, blinked and took a moment to regain his composure. "Forgive me," he replied and began to walk away. Kikyo blinked and followed after him as he left the lunchroom and walked back to the junior locker area. Once the two got into the hallway, away from eager eyes and glaring girls, Satoshi stopped, making Kikyo bump into him. With that, she lost her balance, slightly and the box dropped to the ground. The golden-green tissue paper fell out, and wrapped within it was a familiar mask – her mask. Kikyo glared at the ground.

Clever, Hiwatari. Very, very clever.

* * *

Dark set down on the Harada's balcony, and as soon as he did the older twin screamed and jumped back. Panicking only slightly, Dark ran up to her and covered her mouth. "Quiet! Someone will hear you-!" He was cut off as she pulled away and screamed again. Dark grabbed her arms, trying to pull her into his chest and get her to shut up. "Hey, hey! Stop!" He whispered harshly, before he leaned down and covered her lips with his.

Riku stared in horror. Dark. Phantom Thief Dark was _kissing_ her. She kept staring, not sure what to do. Then Dark pulled away, but it wasn't Dark. It was...Daisuke Niwa!

As soon as Dark was off her balcony, Riku ran to the bathroom and ran her face under cold water. She was kissed by Dark, though she was thinking of Niwa. As she was drying her face off, Risa entered. "Did you _hear_? I've found him, Riku. Phantom Thief Dark!"

Since then, Riku couldn't get that night out of her head. It seemed everyone had issues with it, though they didn't know. Kikyo was obsessed with Satoshi, Riku was obsessed with Daisuke, Risa was obsessed with Dark and Satoshi was nearing obsession though denying that he was interested in Kikyo. Everyone was going crazy in their own minds. Riku was sitting in class, three rows away from Daisuke, and she was constantly scribbling said redheads name in her notebook, then erasing it as if nothing happened. This was driving her crazy that she was thinking of him so much. She didn't even really know him all that well, other than what Kikyo said of him. But, now things were different. She was thinking of him, and her lips tingled each time she did.

Lunch came rolling around and before Risa could attack her with things about Dark, Riku took another hallway to the lunch room and near the hallway where she saw Daisuke go to lunch from. She would intercept him, and look at him closely. If she could stand being near him for just a few moments, she was over her obsession. If not...then, well, we'll see. And, since she had the chance, she would talk to him about Risa – her obsession with Dark was a little frightening. She walked quickly through the halls, curving around sophomores standing in the halls as she followed the red head. She would pull him into a nearby closet or empty classroom, and there she would study him.

She ran by as Daisuke was stopped by a junior by the name of Miyamoto, and Riku took her chance to sneak by him and into a closet near the lunch room. No one was around, and through the window, she could see Kikyo and Satoshi talking, and Risa peering in the window.

Shutting the door behind her, Riku stared out and waited for Daisuke. Once she saw the red spikes of his hair, she opened the door, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in, shutting the door behind her. "Don't scream, it's only me! I had a few questions for you," She said, glaring as she pulled her face closer to his. Daisuke blushed the color of his hair and made to step back, but was blocked by the wall. "U-uhm, Miss Harada, what are you doing?" He asked quietly, afraid he might anger her. She sighed and stepped back – she was doing well so far – "I was inspecting you." She stated, but before she could look at him more, Dark's kiss flashed through her memory and she flailed. "Aah! Uhm, I mean. _Ah_! So, Risa has been obsessed with this Dark guy ..." Daisuke flailed, the image now popping into his mind. "D-Dark! Really? I had no idea."

The image flashed in Riku's mind again. "Eep! B-but didn't she ask you to go to one of his things with you?" She asked, eyes closed to try and get rid of the image. It was no use, it stuck for longer and she opened her eyes to see Daisuke blushing. "W-well, yes, b-b-but..." he trailed off, and Riku sighed. She stopped blushing and calmed herself down; Daisuke seemed to have done the same. "I'm sorry for grabbing you, Niwa; I just get worried about Risa. She's gotten so obsessed with him... It's really weird."

Daisuke felt a mental sweat drop fall down his head. This was certainly an odd encounter... "Well, I'm sure she'll find him boring after a while and give up." He reasoned, and Riku sighed settling with that idea for now. "Yeah..." She nodded her head and reached for the door, slowly opening it and letting Daisuke head out first. "Sorry about that, again," She blushed a little and blinked, her blush going away. Behind Daisuke...there was an interesting scene. Riku's blush came back tenfold and Daisuke blinked, before turning around to see. "Wh-aaahhh!" he screeched and jumped back, blushing out of anger, not embarrassment. "K-K-_Kikyo_ a-and H-_Hiwatari_!"

* * *

Hehe, cliffhanger! Again. I'm sorry, guysss~! I couldn't find a good place to end this, but I assure you, I have a good chunk of the next part already down. I just need to finish it up now. How did you like Kikyo's dream, hmm? Interesting? I tried to make it a little sexy, but not to make it too sexy. That'll come later. ;]

I hope I got all the personalities right. I hope Krad isn't too OOC, but I think he may be. I've never really written anything from his perspective.

Reviews will get you faster chapters, by the way~!


End file.
